


Caught

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [33]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Beads, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Wild West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Odinson Boys are ready for a bath and bed, but not sleep. No, not when Loki wants to play sheriff and outlaw. A very lonely sheriff. The kind who might be persuaded to let Thor escape, if only he's willing to work for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, a sequel to Wanted. This one goes out to everyone who left filthy comments on it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**XXIV: Roleplaying**

 

The red room was Loki's favorite. He liked running his hands over the walls, near the corners of the room where the flocking had not yet worn away from the wallpaper. Its softness was a luxury in a life that held all too few. Its color, too, was luxurious. The other rooms here were pale, their delicate colors meant to set off the dazzling brilliance of the girls who worked here. But the West was dull and dusty, and Loki could go for weeks in which Thor's smile was the only thing of richness. And he had had so much of Thor's smile of late. He wanted to see his brother's lips parted for something different.

The house's largest bathtub had been dragged into their room and filled with water that still steamed. Someone had remembered that it was his turn to choose where they would spend the night; where Thor's choices were never more than last minute whims, Loki's were always the same. Their saddlebags leaned against the huge bed. This too was red, and from its four posters hung a filmy black canopy.

"I will do that," he said, knocking Thor's hands away as he started to unbutton his shirt. Thor favored ruddy shirts, knowing how Loki liked the look of him against that shade. But he could never find shirts as perfectly, vividly red as the paper on these walls. This shirt currently had Thor's favorite mother-of-pearl buttons; it was the fourth shirt to which he'd had them moved each time the previous shirt wore out. They suited Thor's vanity well enough, he supposed, until he could get a set of diamond.

Thor's lower garments took longer, as they always did; leather didn't come off as easily as woven cloth, but when a man spends his days in the saddle, the last thing he wants are coarse cloth seams against his parts. Their first big heist, they'd bought themselves these black leather pants and given the rejected garments to the most charming of their swooning worshippers. The pants themselves were buttery-soft, the leather almost more suited to protecting books than bodies. Their chaps were heavier, made of black cowhide, Thor's tooled with feathers, Loki's more heavily adorned with gold trim.

Neither of them were too fussed about dirt. It was impossible to be, out here, not like back east where the rains seemed to wash the very air clean. So they had gotten used to being dirty when they left home and the law behind, but the bath looked no less good for all that. The moment Loki had Thor naked Thor was doing the same to him, his huge rough hands skimming over Loki with incongruous delicacy.

"Into the water, you," Thor ordered.

"Bossy tonight," Loki said, but he wasn't willing to put off being in hot clean water for a single second, not even to antagonize Thor. He sighed and closed his eyes in pleasure as he stepped into the tub. He sank to his knees, then down to sitting. "It feels like heaven, brother. You should get in too."

Thor joined him, sitting with his legs outstretched around Loki. As good as Thor looked right now, naked and with his hair and face growing damp with the steam, Loki reached not for the massive body before him but for the little bar of soap and the rough cloth sitting on the side of the tub at his back. He leaned back, dipping his hair into the water as he lathered his hands before giving the soap to Thor. Thor repeated his motions while he watched, lathering his hair into a mound of white foam. The soap was scented, a thing they hadn't encountered in what was most likely years. The air took on its fragrance, exotic woods and forgotten spices. They passed it back and forth, working slowly down their bodies, working away the layers of dust that clung to their skins. They rose to their knees and finally stood to wash first one foot and then the other. The soap was nearly gone and they were both gleaming a freshly-scrubbed pink. A few pitchers of water had been placed beside the tub and they took turns pouring them over the other to rinse clean.

Thor loved drying Loki and he indulged himself every time they bathed. "You smell delicious," Thor told him as he rubbed the thick towel over Loki's skin.

"As do you," Loki told him.

"What do you want to do with the rest of the night?" Thor asked with a grin as he dried himself with far more haste and far less care. Clearly, he knew what Loki was going to say.

"I was thinking about if we got caught," Loki said. That wasn't what Thor expected. "Remember that time when they got you circled while I was off stealing us some horses? You were magnificent, holding your own in that gun battle with the sheriff and six men. And yet I think my return, and my own shooting, was what saved that day."

Thor frowned. "But you did return, and we won, as we always do."

"Ah, but what if I didn't? What if you were caught, and the sheriff took you to his jail cell? What would he say to you?" Loki shifted his voice, taking on the grim tone of a lawman. " _You're awful pretty for an outlaw, boy._ "

Didn't Thor's eyes just _gleam_ at his words. "Too pretty to hang, would you say?" he asked.

"Maybe too pretty to hang. But before I go thinking about letting you escape you'd best make it worth my while." Loki cocked his head and gave Thor the smug grin of a man who knows he holds all the power.

"What do you want me to do?" Thor asked. Clever Thor, he even made his voice tremble a little. Loki was reasonably sure it was the first time such a thing had ever happened.

"I suppose you'd best start by begging."

Thor sank to his knees. "Please, sir. If you let me go I'll leave the territory and never come back. I'll go so far you'll never even hear my name again."

"That wasn't the sort of begging I meant. Though you were right to use your mouth."

Thor's face was a delicious mask of dawning realization. "If that is the cost of my life, I will do it."

"Good boy." Loki stepped closer. He wasn't hard yet, but he was getting there, and he took his thickening cock in his hand and rubbed it over Thor's lips. "Go on. Kiss it."

Thor kissed it reluctantly and Loki chuckled. "Come on now. Like you mean it."

"Yes, sir. I'll try to do better."

He really was exquisite, down on his knees pretending that if any man but Loki had tried this he wouldn't have broken them in half with those magnificent arms. And when he did _better_ … "That's right. Kiss it all over," Loki praised. He let one hand rest on Thor's head, no pressure, just letting his fingers tangle in the silky-clean locks. Thor liked being touched this way when he used his mouth. It felt affectionate, he said. That was the word he used, _affectionate._ He didn't talk like that in front of others.

Perfect lips parted and drew him inside. His eyes fell shut and he looked so at peace as he began to suckle. It took only a few long, sweet pulls before Loki was fully hard and feeling his slickness begin to leak out of him. He could see the moment it hit Thor's tongue, the way the corners of his eyes turned up. "I think I'll enjoy this more lying down," he said.

Thor drew back and wiped his hand across his mouth. He stayed kneeling as Loki crossed to the bed and drew back the covers. The clean cool sheets felt divine against his skin and he felt a shiver of pleasure ripple up his spine as he slipped between them. Thor rose and followed him, pausing to open his saddlebag and quickly rearrange a few of its contents.

"That's better," Loki said. He kicked the sheets off his legs and let them fall wide, nodding at the space between them. Thor sank down and instantly resumed his task. His mouth just kept getting wetter and wetter and the things he was doing with his tongue had Loki's eyes rolling back in his head. He barely even noticed Thor shifting to the side until he heard the squeak of a cork stopper.

The oil was cool, but it heated quickly beneath Thor's teasing fingers. He circled and stroked and tapped and pressed and _didn't_ slide inside even though he knew how much Loki liked something to tighten against when he got close.

"Prisoner," Loki growled.

It was all he needed to say; Thor slipped a finger inside obediently, reaching in, in, twisting and getting him slick, no doubt preparing him for more... _oh._ He'd somehow forgotten about those. Thor had a pearl pressed to his entrance, round and fat, slippery and resistant. It took several tries before he managed to feed it in. After the first, they went more easily, Thor's fingers pressing them halfway and Loki's body pulling them fully in.

Nor did Thor let his mouth fall idle while he was filling Loki with the rich strand he had so recently lifted from the neck of a willing victim. He bobbed his head, his lips tight against the shaft, stroking it, and he was doing the most sinful things with his tongue. Each time he drew back he ran it over the head, dipping its pointed tip into the slit, laving across his frenulum as he dove back down.

"Harder. Don't stop, harder," Loki ordered.

Thor gave a growl of appreciation and doubled his speed, coaxing Loki higher and higher. Loki tightened his fingers in Thor's hair and began moving his hips in time, thrusting up into Thor's mouth each time he dove down, swallowing all he could take. He was close, so close, the need coiled like a spring deep in his belly about to explode, and then Thor _pulled_.

As the pearls slid out of him he came with a choked cry, all the tension in his body releasing at once and Thor kept moving in time with the spasms that shook through his body, sucking the cum right out of him with every stroke until he was completely undone.

Thor sat back on his knees, gazing down on his ruined brother and licking his lips clean. "Was that acceptable, sir?"

"Passable," Loki grunted.

Thor managed to suppress a grin. "Then may I go?" he asked.

Loki answered in his own voice. "Oh, my love. I'll never let you go."


End file.
